1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure and method for unitizing and bracing loads and, more particularly, to a structure and method for unitizing and bracing loads in moving vehicles such as truck trailers.
2. Background Art
The desirability for unitizing loads during transport is well-known. Glass items, including liquid containers, are particularly susceptible to breaking as a result of being bumped around during transport. Railroads today are paying out large claims for damages resulting from cargo shifting on piggyback trailers. By unitizing loads, the shifting of the loads can be minimized during transport, and therefore damage to parts of the load resulting from bumping about in the transport vehicle can be reduced.
One method which has been used is to place straps around the load as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,917, to Scales. However, the structure disclosed in this patent for unitizing such loads is not readily adaptable to loads of different heights. Therefore, the straps of such structures bear against the edges of the loads, and thereby damage the loads. Such damage is extremely undesirable when the load is in its consumer packaging, such as 12 packs of beer.
Another problem with the Scales structure is that it is directed principally to unitizing a load and does not effectively make provision for bracing the load against shifting on the load bearing surface.
Structure to prevent the shifting of a load in a moving vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,736, to Thomaswick. Thomaswick discloses a pair of spaced deck runners with a stanchion and lash bar attached to the runners adjustably along the length thereof. Loads are unitized and confined between the stanchion and lash bar. The Thomaswick structure is complicated and, to be effective, must have runners extending the entire length of a load supporting surface to which it attaches. Such a structure takes up valuable space in vehicles and, because of its weight, reduces payload.
Further, the stanchion in Thomaswick takes up a substantial amount of space lengthwise of the runners. In certain situations it is impossible to incorporate the Thomaswick structure into a vehicle. For example, if the load extends to within approximately two feet of the rear wall of the carrying vehicle, bracing of the load against rearward shifting may be required, however the Thomaswick structure would not fit within the allowed space. Further, by reason of the complicated nature of the Thomaswick structure, its manufacture is relatively involved and costly.
Still other structures have been used such as airbags to fill the empty spaces in the transport vehicle. However, these structures can be dangerous as they are placed in relatively high pressures and can sometimes force the transport vehicle doors open, striking any individual standing nearby. Still further, the airbags are expensive and difficult to use.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.